TailsDoll Diary
by NickLee
Summary: When a mobian girl is found murdered her diary tells of her killing and other killings that have happened before her death. will the people who read her diary believe her story or dismiss it as nothing more than a tale
1. Prologue

Prologue

As an officer stood in a hospital room crime scene he held a diary in his hands that belonged to a dead mobian tiger girl, who was also the victim of a homicide. He looked at the diary closely and examined it. The diary was black with red etchings in the bindings. On the front it read "TailsDoll Event Diary" in red ink. He opened to the first page and read. "To whom who wonder how I died". He immidiately closed the diary and handed it to his partner instructing her to study the diary for clues. His partner decided she had no choice. She quickly flipped through the diary counting the entries totaling up to thirty entries. She was excused from the room and decided to go home. After she got home she went to her desk, and started reading. These are the entries she read from that diary...


	2. Night 1, Day 1

Night 1

Tonight I start my diary of TailsDoll events and hope I survive it... I have provoked teh TailsDoll curse. I've been practicing for days and tonight I provoked it. As I sang the song backwards while in the bathroom I held the mirror steady. I saw two glowing red orbs in the mirror and screamed, dropping the mirror and running out of the bathroom. What was I thinking when I decided to do this stunt? Too late to turn back now...

Day 1

Today I woke up and found smeared on the hallway wall, what I thought was, red paint. I looked to my left and saw my mom bleeding. She had been gutted. Blood was everywhere around her. I looked down and saw I was standing in blood. I paniked and called 911. When they got there they got my statement and had me go to my neighbor's house. I decided to call my friends and tell them what happened. My closest friend, Jade, said I could stay with her, but I decided to just stay with my neighbor for the time being. I was freaked out very much so.

It was a school day so the police brought me my clothes and backpack and escorted me to school. During first period I was twenty minutes late so I had to take some work with me, during second period I heard a scream from teh hallway and almost jumped out of my seat. Came lunchtime everyone knew I had provoked teh TailsDoll curse. Most of the kids were saying that the curse was fake but a group of kids hung around me telling me all about how teh curse works and how to slow it down.

I didn't believe the kids and decided to think about the curse a bit. I ate my food and when I lifted my tray to go take it to the counter I saw a sticky note that had "tAiLsDoLl" written on it. I looked around and folded up the sticky note and put it in my pocket. During PE I looked out the window and thought I saw the TailsDoll and almost screamed. When we were about to go to the lockers to change back into our school clothes the teacher stopped us and told us a classmate had been murdered in there. I didn't believe it and looked in but when I looked I saw blood everywhere and my friend, Yin, lifless in the corner, gutted, with a butcher knife in her head. I screamed and ran from the gym. Nothing else worth mentioning happened today...


	3. Night 2, Day 2

Night 2

When I got to my neighbor's house I found out my mom was barely alive but she was alive. My neighbor had found a Sega Saturn and Sonic R in her old stuff from when she was a kid and gave the Saturn to me and the game. Seeing the game kinda scared me because of the TailsDoll, but I played the game anyways and beat it within a few hours, then just kept playing and beating it with each character until I got to TailsDoll then I stopped... I hesitated on playing it with TailsDoll, but I played it in the end and beat the game with TailsDoll. When I went to the room my neighbor put me in I found a TailsDoll plushie on the pillow. I liked TailsDoll but after provoking the curse the sight of a plushie was a bit much. I fainted. I woke up in bed, rubbed my eyes, and looked at the clock. It was midnight... Nothing else...

Day 2

This morning I woke up, got dressed and realized I had no clean underwear so I just kept on what I had and went to school, escorted by police, and found out that the gym teacher had been gutted and found with a Sega Saturn controller in his hand so school was canceled today. When I got back to the entrance of my school parking lot I found the two escort cops dead and gutted. I screamed and ran to my neighbor's house. She called 911 and my statement was taken as well as any kids that may have seen something and I heard that a kid was found near the two dead cops in the bushes also gutted. The police assumed the kid saw the killer and the killer saw the kid and killed the kid...


End file.
